User blog:Drakan95/Jay Gatsby vs Pinkie Pie. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
Prepare the champagne, the confetti and the music. Because this party shall be lit as hell! Yay! Finally an intro that didn't come out like crap, but decent. Anyways guys, welcome back to another CvH bout and like always, it's my pleasure to have you, my dear readers always commenting and sharing your honest opinions about these battles. It really means a lot and you push me making more and more. And for that I shall give you my hundreds of thanks! After a long time, since Wonder contributed on We Bare Bears vs The Three Bears , we have a guest: the amazing Cyan , who was writing for the sixth female character from this entire series and sadly the last one from Season 2, Pinkie Pie. You can find his amazing series down below and you can thank him for kicking my ass and for doing a better Pinkie than I could ever do. However, more guest writers will come following this match-up. So wish me luck, guys! And speaking of battles, it's more likely that the Infinity Stones bout will be released between the penultimate battle and the S2 Finale. Now, let's get to the credits: HUGE thanks to Leandro for doing the cover, the title cards and the endslate and HUGE thanks to Night for the revamping and for giving me some ideas for Jay. The title character of F. Scott Fitzgerald's 1925 novel The Great Gatsby, Jay Gatsby, and the energetic pony from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pinkie Pie, battle against each other to see who's the best at throwing amazing parties. Jay Gatsby Background: In front of his mansion Pinkie Pie Background: Inside the Sugarcube Corner Beat: Cool Catz Battle BEGIN! 'Pinkie Pie' (0:23) Hey, Jay! You wanna take it this way? Wanna play? Yay or neigh? When you can’t even do the ‘tall, dark and handsome suit’ better than Grey? I’m not saying parties need good reasons, but it’s kinda sleazy To use them to pick up a girl you’ve been stalking! That’s creepy! On the topic of parties, I thought you’d have thrown plenty So I read the book to find any. Two or three…ain’t that many And they didn’t Roar like the Twenties as much as squeak Your party game’s absolutely, definitely, positively WEAK!!! C’mon! You live on Long Island! It’s the post-war Holy Grail! The amount of shit you dump on the fairy tale’s givin’ me a twitchy tail! Yet when it comes to girls, you’re having too much fun! We’re playing Grand Theft Auto but you still got a Hit and Run! 'Jay Gatsby' (0:56) I beg your pardon! I'm Gatsby! Owning an Empire full of cash A party pooper will face my Fire Streak until she's Ash With the ill skills from this luxurious life possesor You can call me a Pegasi, I'll make you feel under the weather No more a yachtsman, yet you'd still catch dangerous waves I'm gonna Nick the win, Little Girl, don't get Carrawayed! The Superior Cake eater will give an order for you to peg Take a stroll to West Egg, you'll get cracked open like a keg Me and my green light shine bright every Saturday night While this pony's more unstable than both Tom and George combined So quit that retort, Old Sport, and those behavioural imperfections When this Filly gets less attention, she gains a Great Depression! 'Pinkie Pie' (1:28) Okie dokie loki! I hope you’re happy with misanthropy! Ironic, because you’re everything that’s wrong with human beings! No wonder the Great Gatsby flopped in book sales on release! You weren’t even the POV of your own book, so cease! I’ve never seen a more boring party-thrower immortalized in ink! I can’t blame F. Scott Fitzgerald for wanting to hit the drink! I’ve fought Tirek and Discord but you’re a scarier kind of monster, Because your final sin was stopping Leo from getting an Oscar! 'Jay Gatsby' (1:50) Quite laughable! Guess you're in your Element, you buffon Leave a not-so-cutie mark on you, that'll pop all those balloons Don't get Keen, this hero will leave your Pinkie Pride destroyed Get on my Rolls Royce and squash your social gathering of plushie toys Your family's from the Stone Age, while I'm more pampered than Rarity I'll ceaselessly knock you, until you need a pair of Gummy teeth Cheers for your defeat! Winning this Duel was your Prohibition Your talent at making parties still sucks Cheese Sandwich's rubber chicken! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ' ' EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo gets buried by dozens of confetti.) '''-....TOONS VS HISTORY! Poll Who Won? Pinkie Pie Jay Gatsby Hint for the next battle Check out Cyan's series Check this out, too! Category:Blog posts